


Can Robots Have Emotions?

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura knows Anita has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Robots Have Emotions?

"I cannot love..."

Laura looks at Anita, unable to stop a soft smile coming to her lips, her touch light against the girl's cheek. Yes, Anita was a robot, a synth, but Laura knows Anita has changed lately. Anita looks at her blankly, although she leans a little into Laura's touch, allowing herself to be drawn closer. Laura's touch against her cheek remains soft and, much as Anita's face remains still, she smiles. Laura finds herself smiling again as she leans to kiss the synth, aware of her choice and wondering when the hell she fell in love with her.


End file.
